


New Hero?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [21]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Meet the 10th hero! Hero of Ramble! Aka Legend of Zelda Cartoon Link!;)€





	New Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, after a very long time, and learning about Captain N: Game Master cartoon exists... I've decided to redo Ramble all together.
> 
> And there will be a twist, hopefully those that do know, plz no spoilers. >;)€

Ramble was many things, but for this he was the hero of Hyrule. An honorable title, which he was extremely grateful for that experience, he owns his thanks to another Hero. He couldn't help the memory run through, just as the wind plays with his hair, the gentle whispers and calming rustle of leaves as he leaned on the tree limb. 

 

Eyes closing, breathing calm, he could remember it like it was yesterday. Plus all the weird stuff that had happened in the Game Master. He breathed a deep sigh as he remembered his last time seeing Kevin… seeing him at that age.

 

 

Old and fragile, he couldn't stop the idea that had formed, no… instead at least he lived in the game world. But knowing he will be alright, somewhat in another Link game. He couldn't stop the smile, knowing he isn't just in one game.

 

The chuckle as he remembered seeing him in one of the newest game. Though when he returned to him, Kevin- no, the old man he, he looked solemn and sad.

  
  


But now, he knows he isn't in a game anymore… instead it feel real and it's worrying him greatly. He knows Dacia knows including the Old Man. Eyebrows furrowed as he try and figure out what was going on.

 

That is until he heard a small party walking under him. He silently even with eyes closed, he still rolled them until he heard a specific voice stick out like a sore thumb.

 

He opened both of them as he looked down. Immediately seeing Hyrule, he felt his heart and soul ached. He could feel his breath caught in his throat.

 

 

But at the same time, he felt at ease, peaceful, and grateful. He could hear Hyrule saying something, but what didn't stay, instead he decided to make himself known to them.

 

Watching some scatter for a millisecond but stayed as they pulled out their weapons. He sighed and held his hands up with a small smirk on his face.

 

"It's good to see you again, Link." He stated calmly as the others gave weird looks until Hyrule laughed loudly while putting his blade away.

 

 

"Oh for Hylia's sake, Ramble, you nearly scared the living shit out of me." Hearing the joyous tone as he bends over on his knees, using them as props to hold himself.

 

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped, but nonetheless I climbed down. Seeing Hyrule stand back up, I pulled him into a hug. Seeing him was a fresh air.

 

"How have you been?" I questioned lightly as he shook his head, tossing his hair lightly.

 

 

"Do you remember the letter I sent? Did it make it to you?" He calmly asked, I remember reading his letter but that was around the time frame where I was heading back into the other world.

  
  


I lightly tapped my left front shirt as the sound of paper crinkling, smiling to Hyrule he nodded quickly before explaining in a quick fashion.

 

As he finished, gesturing with hands and some wild exclaims about other versions of hyrule. By the time he eventually he finished, I stayed a little silent, soaking in the whole thing before nodding to myself.

 

 

 

"That's one hell of a story there Link. But I do believe they might want to know where and who I am." I turn our attention to Hyrule's companions as they a few looked at us.

 

Closing my eyes for a mere second, I bowed to them with ease. 

 

"My name is Ramble, if it wasn't clear earlier. Welcome to Hyrule." I smiled gently as Hyrule leaned on me, having his hand behind my back, it grounded my heart since I know who they were, thanks to the Old Man.

**Author's Note:**

> I've choose Ramble because of the multiple definitions I got. And two of them fit him perfectly! 
> 
>  
> 
> 1.) Talkative  
> 2.) Wanderer/Traveler  
> 3.) Horse rancher/ranch helper 
> 
> (he has showed to know how to put on horse shoes and has 'helped' around the Hyrule Castle, and complained he isnt a 'handy man'. Only had one episode where he didnt help clean the castle, by pretending to be sick (which worked btw).)
> 
>  
> 
> Even though, Ramble's Hyrule is small, he has showed be to a Traveler of sorts, being reliable and knowledgeable of certain things. But like anything he is persuasive/charismatic and a complainer/egotistic. 
> 
> Sometimes even compulsive and arrogant.


End file.
